thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Fletcher Quimby
Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby is an artistic genius, gifted in all media including painting, sculpture, drawing, you name it. But to him, the most beautiful work of art is Chyna. He's been in love with her since the first moment he saw her, though has trouble keeping his crush a secret when he’s constantly immortalizing her in his art. His crush on her may lead him to lose his mind sometimes, but Chyna has hinted to consider that cute. ImagesCAM4KIXE.jpg ImagesCA8TS3U9.jpg ImagesCARLE2CM.jpg ImagesCADLAW3S.jpg ImagesCA3CFLOZ.jpg ImagesCAYXO4C3.jpg Personality Fletcher is a very nice and sweet person. He often does things for Chyna and Olive such as diving into trash simply because they didn't want to. When he's embarrassed or doesn't know what to say, he sometimes pretends to be frozen thinking that no one can see him. He is also disliked by many teenagers for being an ANT, since he wasn't able to enter a club except the one with Chyna's brother in it, the End Hunger Today Club. History In TransplANTed, Chyna believes that Fletcher is carrying a dead body, which is actually a beeswax sculpture. Olive mocks him by saying he has to literally "make friends." Fletcher then explains that he's an artist and he's sculpting the entire class out of beeswax as a project. Chyna comments that they're beautiful, and Fletcher accidentally tells Chyna that she's beautiful, creeping her out. He then corrects himself saying her music's beautiful, even though he hasn't heard her play. So to escape an embarrassing moment, he pretends he's a statue. Later, when first period ends and Angus get caught in the flood of teens, Fletcher says they should go back for him, so Olive slaps him straight. In music class, some big kids stuff his head into a tuba, so Chyna blows into it to shoot him out. At Chyna's House, Fletcher comes dressed in a business man getup, with a top hat and spectacle to match as an attempt to look older. When Chyna's dad comes home early, Fletcher creats wax figures of the three of them so they can sneak out and go to Lexi's party, but not before he practices hitting on Chyna's double. At the party, he pretends that he's a magician to impress Paisley, and later crashes into the stereo, almost ruining the party before Chyna performs. The next day, when Chyna says they need more wax figures, Fletcher says they're already done, creeping Chyna out again, so he corrects himself saying they will be done and then acts like a statue again. In ParticipANTs, Fletcher comes to the Activity Fair dressed in a suit of armor so that no big kids can hurt him, but then gets caught by a giant magnet. Trying to get into the chess club, he ends up getting pieces shoved up his nose, so he goes to the End Hunger Today Club. He notices that it's only Cameron and he's eating buffalo wings, so after hearing of the club's true purpose, (using school funds to buy buffalo wings) he wants in. He gets in by threatening Cameron he will tell Skidmore about his little scam, which allows him to be in. When they order some more buffalo wings he gets some super hot ones, causing him to want them out ASAP! When Susan Skidmore shows up at the same time as the delivery guy, Fletcher blows their cover saying, "Our wings are here!" This causes Principal Skidmore to want in. In The PhANTom Locker, Principal Skidmore convices Fletcher to draw her a self-portrait of her in a schoolgirl outfit, much to his displeasure. Taking Chyna's advice, he paints her exactly how she is on the inside but Skidmore isn't happy about it. In SciANTs Fair, Fletcher is seen working on his science fair project. However, Chyna and Olive end up destroying it. In StudANT Council, Fletcher tries to get closer to Chyna by making friends with her dad, Darryl. He also enlisted in the help of Angus. In Bad RomANTs, Fletcher makes a sculpture of Chyna's head out of chewed up bubblegum. For the entire episode he is seen doing nice things for her such as pulling out her chair and trying to feed her chocolate covered strawberries. In The InformANT, Fletcher helps Chyna get her Free-Village bag by diving into the trash can to get pudding cups. He also helps teach Chyna's dad a lesson. In ReplicANT, Fletcher gets jealous of Nigel and tries to ruin their date. In ClairvoyANT, Fletcher takes a stand against Principal Skidmore for removing the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in the cafeteria. He even dresses up as a dinosaur and gets featured in Cameron's video for Space Cadet. In ManagemANT, Fletcher teamed up with Paisley against Olive and Angus in a home economics challenge. He and Paisley ended up losing. In PhilANThropy, Fletcher helped to save Gibson's job by participating in the Save Gibson web-a-thon. In FraudulANT, he gives Zanko one of his paintings and later, Chyna, Olive, Angus, Wacky, and himself try get his painting back after Zanko took the credit for making it. In CANTonese Style Cuisine, he, Olive, & Angus help Chyna find Madam Goo Goo's phone number at the restaurant. In IgnorANTs Is Bliss, he helps Chyna get Olive's memory back. In Slumber Party ANTics, he draws a comic book for Cameron. In America Needs TalANT, he, Darryl & Cameron wait in line at a popluar food truck. In sANTa's Little Helpers, he teams up with Chyna and Olive to try to get the falty toys back from the orphanage. Trivia *Although in TransplANTed, Olive joked that Fletcher had difficulty making friends, Fletcher easily befriended Darryl Parks (Chyna's dad) in StudANT Council. *His middle name was revealed in The InformANT (Pumpernickel). *It is revealed in ReplicANT that he has a "freakishly long toe". *He enjoys baking, as revealed in PhilANThropy. *Fletcher is a very good hair stylist, as seen in Slumber Party ANTics. *Fletcher is part Danish, (at least 1/16) as revealed in America Needs TalANT.